Doppelgänger
by Skovko
Summary: Each year Alexis goes on vacation for a week to the same place. Last year she met a man named Leakee. This year she meets him again although he goes by the name Roman, is very different from last year, and doesn't seem to remember her at all. Either something big happened for him to change his life around for the better, or he really is another person.
1. Turtle necklace

Alexis pulled some of her coffee brown hair back and secured it with a small elastic. She caught her honey brown eyes in the mirror and smiled at herself. She looked good in that new Summer dress. White with big sunflowers on it. She slipped on her silver sandals, picked up the willow basket, locked the vacation home and walked towards the market.

Every year she went there this week for Summer vacation. The vacation home was really all she truly owned. She rented an apartment and didn't even own a car. She took the train once a year for this holiday. She inherited the home after her mother passed. She only used it that one week. The rest of the year she rented it out. She made a pretty penny doing that. Money that she stored away for when she might want to buy a home or a car. For now she was happy the way she was living.

The market was only a 10 minute walk away. It was always full of people on vacation like her. She walked to the vegetables and fruit stand first and bought some carrots and apples. She headed for the jewelry stand next. Each year she bought a piece of jewelry as a souvenir. She was looking at necklaces when a dark voice sounded behind her.

"You should pick the turtle," he said.

She turned around and felt like her heart stopped beating when she saw him.

"The necklaces, I mean. I like turtles," he shrugged. "Hi, I'm Roman. And for some reason you look scared. I'm sorry. I know I'm big. I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"Roman?" She asked.  
"Yes," he smiled. "May I ask your name?"  
"Roman?" She repeated. "What happened to Leakee?"  
"I don't know who that is," he said.

She wanted to laugh in his face but nothing came out. Last year they had met. He called himself Leakee back then. A few things had changed along with the name. Roman had dark brown eyes. Leakee had blue. She was sure they were contacts last year so that was an easy change. Leakee didn't have any tattoos. Roman rocked a full sleeve on his right arm.

"You got some ink since last year," she said.  
"This?" He looked at his arm. "I've had that for years."  
"Sure, years," she said.  
"I'm sorry but you must confuse me with someone else," he smiled warmly. "And I'm kinda getting jealous that someone looking like me apparently has your attention although he's not here."

She finally laughed. She didn't know what happened to Leakee over the last year but she welcomed the change. She liked the persona of Roman way better. Leakee had scared her. So much that she kept being with him the entire week. She even slept with him. She wanted to at first but he seemed to become more and more possessive as the week passed. If she happened to look at another man, his eyes would look like they could fire lightning balls right at her. It was as if he thought he owned her.

The final straw was the last night where he knocked down another man for asking her to dance at a beach party. The police got involved. Leakee didn't wanna go quietly so he ended up handcuffed and in the back of a police car. She packed her stuff early next morning, went straight to the train station and waited hours there for her train to arrive.

She didn't know his last name just like he didn't know hers. They hadn't exchanged phone numbers and therefore hadn't kept in contact. He was a distant memory from last year, and she wasn't sure if she had made him out to be way worse in her head over the last 12 months. Maybe he needed a clean slate and had changed his name to Roman, gotten rid of the contacts and inked up his arm. No matter what, the man in front of her seemed kind and warm. She decided to play along. If he wanted to be someone else, she would let him.

"I'm sorry," she smiled back at him. "My name is Alexis."  
"I bet your parents felt sorry about that name once the Alexis speaker hit the market," he chuckled.  
"Yes, I won't play Despacito," she said.  
"Why would you...? Oh, it's a joke. I'm slow. I'm sorry," he laughed.

His laughter was different from last year too. She couldn't remember Leakee laughing at anything. A cold chuckle here and there but not a heartfelt laughter like Roman just delivered. Whatever had made the man change over the year, she was happy about it. She would give him a second chance. Everyone deserved that.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" He asked.  
"Wow," she said lowly.  
"Too pushy of me? Shit, I got no game," he said.  
"No, I'd like to," she quickly said. "If we split the bill."  
"Refreshing," he smiled.  
"Meet you at the Philippine restaurant at 6?" She asked.  
"It's a date," he said.

* * *

Alexis spotted Roman right away as she walked towards the restaurant. He was sitting at one of the tables outside with a glass of water. Again so different from last year. Leakee mocked people drinking water at restaurants. He would drink alcohol constantly. The man surely had changed for the better. Maybe it was him getting off alcohol that changed him. Maybe he truly didn't remember meeting her last year. He spotted her and broke out into a smile as she walked up to him.

"Wow," he said. "You look beautiful."  
"It's nothing really," she giggled.

It really wasn't anything special. Just a lime green maxi dress. Her hair was braided behind her back. She didn't want to try too hard for him. She still remembered the scary man he was the year before even though he tried to hide it. She understood why he would be embarrassed. He hadn't exactly been anyone's dream man with the way he acted.

"But it is. You're beautiful," he said. "And you bought the necklace."

She touched the turtle necklace and smiled at him. She hadn't bought it because of him. It had been her favorite too. Him liking it had just been a little extra on top. He reached over to touch her fingers and the necklace. It felt like her entire body was set on fire. Leakee never made her feel hot like that. It was like it was a completely different man in front of her. He really had erased everything bad about himself.

* * *

The hours flew by fast. After finally leaving the restaurant, they walked hand in hand towards her vacation home. They stopped outside the front door. She put the key in the lock but hesitated with unlocking the door. He had been there last year too. If he wanted to get in, he sure as hell would get in. She looked at him and was surprised when his lips met hers. Again her entire body seemed to be set on fire. He gently pushed her up against the front door. She placed her hands on his chest, switching between grabbing his t-shirt and putting her palms flat against his chest as if she wanted to push him away. He broke the kiss and slowly pulled away. She let out a little mewl of frustration.

"I better go," he said.  
"No, I... I... I..." She stuttered. "You can come inside."  
"I want to so bad," he smiled. "But I can tell you don't truly want to. A part of you does but another part of you doesn't. I'm not that type of guy. If you're not 100% into it, it won't be fun for neither of us."

She couldn't believe it. He was miles apart from the man he was last year. Last year he wouldn't even have waited for an invitation. He would have invitered himself in and not taken no for an answer.

"Can I stop by with breakfast tomorrow?" He asked.  
"That sounds like a great plan," she answered.  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.  
"By the way, which house do you rent?" She asked.  
"I'm in a tent in the other direction," he answered. "Yup, just me and nature. I've always been a bit of an outsider."

He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.


	2. Breakfast

Alexis got out of the shower and put on a pair of black panties, a pair of black shorts and a white and dark green striped top. She wasn't sure what time Roman would show up or if he would even stay true to his word and show up at all. She figured she might as well put on some coffee.

She was surprised when she caught movement through the glass door in the living room. Roman was out on the patio setting up breakfast on her outdoor furniture. She slid the glass door open and he jumped as she startled him.

"Surprise," he said.  
"You're an early bird," she said.  
"So are you apparently," he said.  
"This is wonderful," she said.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Truth be told," he kissed her neck. "I couldn't wait to see you."

The mix of his dark voice and his lips on her neck made her shiver. A good kind of shiver. She cleared her throat and sat down quickly before her legs would give way under her. He sat down next to her and handed her the bread basket.

"So, Alexis, what do you do for a living?" He asked.  
"I'm a veterinarian," she answered.  
"Really? That's so cool," she said.  
"And you? Have you found a job yet?" She asked.

She remembered him being unemployed last year. Something about a rich uncle who passed away and didn't have any children so everything had gone to him. He didn't need to work. Instead he was drinking up all the money he inherited.

"I own a book store," he said.  
"You bought a book store?" She asked surprised.  
"I've been working there since I was a teenager. The former owner Mick Foley hired me a few hours each afternoon after school. Later he hired me full time. When he decided to retire, I bought it from him. I transformed it into one of those book store cafés. With his blessing, of course. He even helped me transforming it. He still stops by from time to time for a talk and a free coffee," he said.

In that moment she no longer saw anything remotely related to Leakee in him. Nothing added up with what Roman was telling her compared to what Leakee had been telling her last year. They couldn't be the same person. Not unless he was the world's best liar. She moved up from her chair and over to straddle his lap, kissed him and grinded her crotch against his.

"Alexis?" He whispered.  
"Take me!" She bit down on his neck. "Right fucking now!"

He moved his left arm across the table and wiped down everything before lifting her up and placing her on the table. Her fingers worked fast on opening his shorts and freeing his dick. His dick seemed thicker than Leakee's but she couldn't be too sure about that. Not when she tried to picture herself somewhere else while having sex with Leakee.

"Down!" He demanded.

He pushed her down on her back. Despite him showing his demanding side, it felt different than Leakee last year. This was the right type of demanding. Roman knew she wanted him too. He grabbed her shorts and panties and pulled them off in one go. His hand landed on her crotch, and two of his fingers slid inside her with ease.

"Fuck, you're wet," he said.  
"Will you just fuck me already?" She asked.

He grabbed her legs and moved closer. She locked her ankles behind his back. He pushed inside her with one fast thrust. Her nails scratched on the table without being able to reach anything.

"Fuck!" She moaned. "Don't stop. That feels so good."

He leaned over her, placed his elbows on the table and ran his fingers through her hair. He grabbed a chunk in each hand and kissed her hard. She wasn't gonna last long with him. It was like he knew exactly what her body needed. Her nails landed on his back instead. She clawed away on his t-shirt as he moved her closer to her breaking point. He broke the kiss in time just to see her fall apart and cry out. She opened her eyes to see the proud smirk on his face before he gritted his teeth and came too. He held still and looked at her. Both of them started grinning like crazy.

"That was some sort of breakfast you delivered," she said.  
"We worked up an appetite for sure," he chuckled. "I also think I ruined it all by throwing it down on the grass. Should we go out to eat instead?"  
"How about a shower first?" She asked.

He pulled out of her and pulled her up from the table.

"What do you say that we take all the bread, crumble it and throw it to the birds in the garden?" He asked.  
"You really are the perfect man, aren't you?" She chuckled.  
"For you, I try," he said.

He pulled her close and kissed her. His lips moved over her jaw and up to her ear.

"If I'm not careful, I'm gonna end up falling for you," he said lowly.


	3. Double up

"Good morning," Roman said.  
"Mmm," Alexis mumbled.

She felt his wet lips on her neck. She giggled and tried pushing him away but he only rolled on top of her and pinned her down with his body weight.

"Alright, I'm awake," she laughed and opened her eyes. "Damn it, my Summer fling is as big as a bear."  
"I'm bigger, baby girl," he smirked. "And I'll take down any bear for you."  
"Don't hurt the bears," she said.  
"But..." He started.  
"No hurting bears!" She cut him off with a kiss. "Now get off me."

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled around so she was on top. He pulled his fingers through her hair and smiled at her.

"You're beautiful," he said.  
"You say that everyday," she said.  
"Because I mean it," he said.

She pecked his lips and jumped out of bed. They had been together the entire week. He even slept in her vacation home. She only had one day left with him. Tomorrow she would go home and he would become a memory. A happy memory this time around though.

"I crave coffee," he said from behind her.  
"Coming right up, big man," she said.

She laughed in joy when his arms wrapped around her from behind. He walked them both to the kitchen like that. He kept holding on to her while she started the coffee maker. She turned around in his arms and smiled at him.

"You can let go now," she said.  
"I don't want to," he said.  
"You're hopeless," she said.  
"I am," he sighed. "And I only got one day left with you. I don't wanna let go of you today."

He leaned down and kissed her. While kissing her, he lifted her up to sit on the counter top while he stood between her legs. He broke the kiss and looked at her. There was something in his eyes. Clearly he was thinking about something.

"What is it?" She asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," he shrugged. "Where are you from? I just realized I never asked."

Had is been last year, she would have lied. She didn't want Leakee to know where she lived. With Roman it was different. She wasn't scared of him.

"Tampa, Florida," she said.  
"Really?" He broke out in a wide smile. "Me too."  
"No shit?" She asked.  
"No shit," he laughed.  
"Give me the name of your store and I might stop by for a cup of coffee one day," she said. "Only if you want me to, of course. I'll stay away if that's what you want. No pressure. You don't even need to give me an answer. I won't come."

He silenced her with a kiss. She felt him smile against her lips.

"I would love for you to stop by," he said.  
"Then I'll do that one day," she said. "What's it called?"  
"Foley's," he said. "I don't have the heart to change the name just because he doesn't own it anymore. He was the one making it what it is today. His name belongs on it."

She couldn't believe the warm heart inside this man. He seemed to care about everyone around him. He drummed his fingers on her thighs. Again she could see he was thinking about something. There was a little, warm smile on his face.

"Should we go out tonight?" He asked.  
"Where do you wanna go?" She asked.  
"Same place as the first night. That Philippine restaurant," he answered.  
"They do serve good food," she said.  
"6 PM again," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"I gotta run out after breakfast. I'll be there tonight. I promise," he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. "But I'm not leaving without my breakfast and my shower with you first."  
"And sex in the shower?" She asked.  
"Well, of course," he chuckled. "I thought that was a given."  
"Jerk!" She laughed. "Better go down on me real good then."  
"I'll have you more wet than the water," he said.

* * *

Alexis was there early. 20 minutes before time. She couldn't see Roman anywhere. She walked up to the bar and ordered a rhubarb cordial. She hadn't had one drop of alcohol this entire week so there was no point in starting now. She didn't need it to feel good. She sipped her drink as someone stepped up next to her.

"Alexis," he smirked.

She looked at Roman. He looked so different. All week she had seen him in t-shirts. Now he was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of dark sunglasses. The way he smirked at her made her feel uneasy. He turned to look at the bartender.

"A beer," he ordered.

That was weird. Roman was a water drinker everytime they had dinner together. He hadn't touched alcohol at all the entire week.

"You know," he looked at her again. "I kinda missed you."

He took off his sunglasses and blue eyes made her blood freeze to ice.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
"Doing what? Finding the same girl who gave me a solid hard on last year?" He asked. "If you didn't want me coming back for seconds, you shouldn't have been such a good fuck."

The bartender put down a beer in front of him. Without taking his eyes off her, he threw some money on the counter, grabbed the beer and took a big swig out of it. She had enough. He had played her all week. She didn't wanna spend another second near him. She took off sprinting as fast as she could. She could hear him running after her. She made it to her vacation home but didn't even try to find her keys. She turned around and looked at him. It didn't matter. He would make his way inside one way or another.

"Fuck, you can run," he laughed. "I'm sweating here."

He took off his leather jacket and she stared at his bare arm. She couldn't believe it. Maybe he suffered from split personality. He had to use some expensive foundation to cover up that tattoo.

"Alexis!" Someone yelled.

A person came running towards them. Her jaw dropped when Roman ran up next to Leakee. Roman hadn't been lying all week. There were two of them.

"I saw you run away from the restaurant," Roman said. "With this man following..."

Roman looked at Leakee. Both men looked equally shocked at the sight of each other.

"Cool ink," Leakee looked at Roman's arm.  
"Who are you?" Roman asked.  
"Who am I? I got a better question for you, wannabe me. Who the fuck are you?" Leakee asked.  
"What the fuck is this?" Alexis raised her voice. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

Both men looked at her. Roman kept looking shocked and confused but Leakee found that cold smirk again.

"You fucked us both, didn't you?" Leakee asked.  
"I want you both to leave," Alexis said.  
"Not gonna happen. How about a threesome?" Leakee asked.

Roman's face turned into one of anger as he looked at Leakee.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Roman said.  
"Come on, we can share. I'll let you choose a hole first," Leakee said.

Roman grabbed Leakee's t-shirt and stood nose to nose with the man.

"If you come near her, I'll make sure you leave with broken fingers," Roman threatened. "Now get the fuck away from here, and stay away!"

Roman pushed Leakee. Leakee looked from Roman and over to Alexis while he slowly walked backwards.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Leakee said.  
"Final warning!" Roman growled.

Leakee blew a kiss to Alexis before turning around and walking away. Roman kept staring at the other man until he couldn't see him anymore. He turned around and looked at Alexis who still looked scared.

"It all makes sense now. The things you said the day we met," he said.  
"I don't know what to believe," she said.  
"I don't know who he is," he said.  
"You can't expect me to believe that. He could be your twin," she said.  
"I'll prove it to you," he said.

He took out his phone and put it on speaker while he dialed someone.

"Roman?" A female voice came through.  
"Mom," he said. "I need to know something important. Don't lie to me."  
"What is it, honey?" She asked.  
"Do I have a twin?" He asked.

She started laughing on the other end.

"I'm serious, mom," he said.  
"I think I would remember if two of you came out of me the same day," she said.  
"A brother you gave up for adoption then?" He asked.  
"No, I kept all my kids," she answered. "Where is this coming from?"  
"There's someone here looking identical to me," he said.  
"Do you remember that documentary we watched about doppelgängers around Christmas? How they said that we all have multiple lookalikes out in the world. It sounds like you just met one of yours," she said.  
"You're right," he said. "We did watch that. Thank you. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

He hung up and looked at Alexis. She looked more at ease after hearing that call.

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave," he said.  
"No, you can come in," she said.

She unlocked the door and they both walked inside. There was a lot of tension in the air.

"Will we be safe here? Will you be safe here tonight?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered. "I didn't feel safe last year. I did things, Roman. Things I didn't want to do. He didn't force me but I was too afraid to say no."

He pulled her in for a hug. He held on tight to her for a long time.

"We can sleep in my tent," he offered.  
"Your tent?" She asked.  
"It's not exactly a bed like here. The mattress is good though. You have to pee in the forest though. It's the only thing I can think of. He doesn't know me or where I stay," he said.  
"I used to go camping as a child. I think I can survive," she said. "On one condition."  
"Anything," he said.  
"We'll sit outside tonight and watch the stars," she said.

He pulled her in for another hug followed by a kiss. His lips moved in a path over her jaw and up to her ear like he had done several times this week.

"I'll make love to you under the stars if that's what you want," he said.  
"I want that," she whispered. "More than anything."


	4. Look who grew a pair

Roman woke up to fingers tickling his lips. He gently grabbed Alexis' index finger with his teeth. She giggled sweetly. He opened his eyes to see her smile at him. He let go of her finger and instead pulled her close for a kiss.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.  
"Good," she answered. "You were right. It's a good mattress. At least for an air mattress."  
"I only buy the best stuff," he said.

He sat up, unzipped the tent and allowed the morning sun to come through.

"I wish I could offer you some coffee," he said.  
"It's okay," she said.

They got out of the tent, stood up and stretched their bodies. He hadn't been lying when he said it was just him with nature. His tent was in a place with no other people around.

"I was wondering about last night," she said.  
"What about it?" He asked.  
"Did you just happen to arrive at the restaurant at the right time?" She asked.  
"I was there for a while. Down by the beach. That's why I left you earlier yesterday. I was setting up a date with a table in the water. I thought it would be romantic," he said.

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her chin on his chest while looking at him.

"It is. That was very sweet of you. I'm sorry that idiot ruined it," she said.  
"I walked up to greet you and saw you running away," he said. "I even bought you flowers."  
"You did? What kind?" She asked.  
"Roses. I didn't know what kind of flowers you like so I played it safe with different colored roses. They're probably still down on that table if no one has snatched them up by now," he sighed. "I was gonna ask you..."

He held still. She kept looking up at him.

"You were gonna ask me what?" She asked.  
"Nothing. It's stupid," he said.  
"Nothing's stupid when it comes to you," she said.  
"When you told me that we both live in Tampa, I thought that there was a chance. A real chance. I've fallen hard for you this week. I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend, alright? I know. It's fucking childish," he said.

She broke into a smile, reached a hand up to grab him behind his head, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I've fallen for you too," she said. "And I think we passed childish when you talked about wrestling bears for me."

He started laughing at that.

"So I assume that's a yes," he said.  
"You assume right, my good man," she chuckled.  
"Now we're on the subject, what's wrong with wrestling bears?" He asked.  
"Oh, come on!" She laughed.

She stepped away from him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her right back in. He leaned down to kiss her again.

"I hear you," he chuckled lowly. "No wrestling bears."  
"Good boy," she joked.  
"Okay, back to reality," he said. "I know you got a train ticket but would you mind forgetting you bought that and drive home with me instead?"

He pointed at his car. She didn't even need to think about the answer.

"Yes," she said. "As long as you promise we buy coffee for the road."  
"I promise. Pinky swear and all," he laughed. "Okay, I'm gonna pack down my stuff here."  
"I'll go back to the house and pack my things," she said.  
"Is that wise?" He asked.  
"I think so. I'm sure he stopped by last night and noticed me gone. I doubt he'll be there today. If I'm lucky, he already found someone else to pester last night," she said.  
"Alright," he said. "Be safe."

* * *

Packing her stuff was quickly done. She always made sure to travel with only one bag since she had to walk to and from the trainstation. She locked the vacation home, picked up her bag and turned around. Her face dropped when she saw Leakee standing by the end of the driveway with his arms crossed. She had to pass him to get out. He kept standing there while she walked towards him.

"I knew you'd leave today. I remember you telling me last year that you're always here this week each year. I figured I'd stop by and say goodbye," he said.  
"How nice of you," she said sarcastically.  
"I wanted to come earlier this week to see you but they didn't let me out of jail until two days ago," he said.

She wasn't even surprised to hear he had been in jail. She didn't care what for.

"I stole a car," he said.  
"I didn't ask," she said.  
"I know, but I also know you were thinking about what I might have done. I just stole a car. I'm not as bad as you want me to be. Not unless you ask me to be bad. Then I can be really bad," he said.

She tried not to show him how scared she was. She was sure he already knew though. Just like he knew last year. He just didn't care.

"So you found someone who looks just like me," he grinned. "I knew you had it bad for me."  
"He found me," she said.  
"Men can smell weakness miles away," he said. "And you reek of it. You're an easy prey."  
"I gotta go," she said.

She walked past him as fast as she could. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him.

"I'll come back next year," he said.  
"I won't be here," she said.  
"Sure you will. This week every year. This is all your mother left you. It's your way of feeling she's alive again. All the childhood memories you had in this house come alive each year. You're just a sad, little girl begging for mommy to come back and love you," he said.  
"Shut up!" She hissed.

He ran his tongue over his teeth and chuckled coldly.

"Look who just grew a pair," he said. "It won't last. I'll see you next year. In the meantime..."  
"There's cameras," she cut him off.  
"Huh?" He asked.

She pointed at the nearest camera set up on the vacation home. He turned his head and stared directly at the camera.

"There's cameras all over this place. If anything happens to this home during the year, I know you're behind it. I'll give them this exact date and time for them to find your face. You just looked directly at that camera. A man like you doesn't stay hidden. Someone will know who you are when your face goes on the news," she said.

He took a step back and grinned at her again.

"Damn! You didn't just grow a pair. You grew a big pair," he said. "I won't touch your home. I was planning on smashing a few windows. Why lie about that now? You already knew. I promise, I won't touch it. But that's not the only promise I'm giving you. I promise I'll be here next year again."

He turned around and walked away without another word.

* * *

Alexis sat in Roman's car. She had hurried back to him and told him everything. At least it was still the same as last year. Leakee didn't know anything about her other than her first time. She never told him her surname or where she lived. He wouldn't be able to find her other than when she went to the vacation home.

"What do you wanna do?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know," she answered. "Right now I just wanna go home."  
"We'll figure it out," he patted her thigh. "And you're not alone in this. I'm here for you."

She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it.

"Best vacation ever," she said.  
"I agree," he said.  
"Do you think your mother will like me?" She asked. "Of course not in the nearest future. But if we work out, I gotta meet her one day."  
"She'll love you," he smiled widely. "My entire family will."

She laced her fingers in between his.

"I would like for you to meet my mother too," she said.

She looked up at him. She didn't hope he would see her as crazy. She wanted him to come to the graveyard. She wanted to show him her mother's tombstone.

"I'd love to," his thumb caressed her hand. "Whenever you feel it's time, I'll go there with you."


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE - HALF A YEAR LATER**

Roman opened his eyes and smiled at the sound of his front door opening and closing followed by footsteps moving towards the bedroom. He had given Alexis a key a while back so she could come and go as she pleased. They still hadn't moved in together though.

He sat up on the bed and stretched his arms. Christmas morning. She had promised to stop by early with breakfast before both of them would go to his parents to celebrate Christmas. He looked up as she stepped inside dressed in a short, red cocktail dress.

"Damn!" He sucked in his breath. "I am officially dating the hottest woman on the planet."  
"Do you like it?" She spun around.  
"I love it," he said. "Come here before I burst in my boxers."

She laughed, walked over and straddled him. The short dress moved up and she grinded her panties covered crotch on him.

"I can feel you," she said teasingly.  
"You better. It's your doing," he said. "And very soon you're gonna feel me inside of you."

He moved his hands around to touch her ass. He groaned when he grabbed skin. Of course she was wearing a thong. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

"Good news first," she said.  
"You sold it?" He asked.  
"Sealed the deal last night. Leakee can show up next Summer but it's not my vacation home anymore. I'm never going back there," she said.

He squeezed her ass and leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

"I know it wasn't an easy choice," he said.  
"It was the right choice," she said. "The memories don't go away just because I sold the house. I have them inside my head. And with the amount of money I got, I can buy a house and a car."  
"How about just a car?" He asked.  
"I wanna get out of the apartment," she said.  
"Yeah, about that," he smirked. "Move in with me."

Her eyes widened and then she started smiling. She let out a laugh before moving forward fast to kiss him. He fell backwards on the bed with her on top of him.

"So that's a yes," he chuckled. "I know just how to celebrate."  
"Careful with the dress. It's new. Your mother actually saw it and made me try it on. I want her to see me in it today," she said.

He grabbed the dress and carefully moved it up her body and over her head. He groaned at the sight of the red underwear under it. A matching color. She sat up and ran her nails down his bare chest.

"Do you like what you see, big man?" She asked.  
"Like? I fucking love it!" He growled and squeezed her hips. "Get on my dick before I cum in my boxers!"


End file.
